


Winners

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Vicki's newest plan to torture Tahani through sex isn't working the way she thought it would.





	Winners

Demons didn’t enjoy sex, as a rule.

Oh, they had plenty of it, but it wasn’t, like, for fun. Sex was for intimidating people, or showing off, or taunting mortals with what they couldn’t have. You only enjoyed it if you were a pathetic loser.

Vicky was feeling pretty pathetic right now.

She’d had a brilliant idea, and Tahani had to go and ruin it. She couldn’t do any of the good kinds of torture, because they were still pretending to be human, but she’d finally thought of something doable. Humans tortured each other with sex all the time, so it was perfect.

It had been so easy to set up too. She’d invited Tahani over for a cup of tea, and turned the conversation to music. Then she just had to handle ten minutes of struggling not to roll her eyes as Tahani described how close she was with every Grammy winner in the last thirty years. All except one, of course.

“What about Kamilah Al-Jamil?” Vicky asked. “I always loved her music. I had such a crush on her too.”

The expression on Tahani’s face is priceless. This torture is working great. Vicky is a genius. “Did you know her too?” Vicky asks, as innocently as she can.

“I did actually,” Tahani sniffs, “but she’s nothing much. Did you know she picks her nose?”

“Really?!” Vicky squeals. “She’s so down to earth. I bet she’s great in bed too… I’m not disappointed about anything in the good place, of course, but it would be nice if, you know…”

Tahani looks like she’s eaten a lemon. “She’s not that great, from what I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, but compared to someone like you or me? I mean, we’re both hot, but that poise…”

“That self-absorption, that need to tell the world about it afterwards?” Tahani cuts in. “I daresay I could do better than she ever could.”

“Really?” Vicky lets a little of the brutal sarcasm she’s been biting back out, raising her eyebrows as high as this stupid human body will let her.

“Of course,” says Tahani, looking offended.

Vicky laughs. And then – hook, line, and sinker – Tahani’s dress is on the floor. She’s moving towards Vicky, all perfect breasts and towering height, and Vicky lets her try her best. Soft lips against her mouth, confident fingers slipping inside her – good enough for a human, she supposes, but it’s all rather dull.

“I don’t know, Tahani,” she says, “I’m not impressed. Maybe we should just put that Kamilah album on and have more tea.”

The next thing she knows, she’s on her back on the table. Tahani’s shoved her up there, scattering the teacups to the floor. Shit, that’s actually hot.

“I won’t say I never got Kamilah’s leftovers,” Tahani says, “but they never went back to her afterwards.”

Vicky sits up. “Yeah, but did they come back to you either?” she sneers. 

Tahani slaps her across the face. She’s furious, glowering; she might as well be a demon herself. “I’ll make sure you do,” she says, and kneels down to put her face between Vicky’s legs.

She’s working hard down there, trying all sorts of tricks, and Vicky still feels good about the situation. She’s in control here, even if she’s starting to get a little distracted. She makes another snarky comment about Kamilah, and this time Tahani actually bites her, teeth clamping on her inner thigh. 

Vicky yelps. She’s got to change things up. Her human body’s responding more than she’d like. But Tahani’s changing things too, picking up on the subtle cues from Vicky’s movements – what’s working, what will make her yelp again – and it’s getting harder and harder to think.

This is torture, but not the way she’d meant it. She tries again to mock Tahani, and Tahani licks her somewhere that sets off every neuron in her brain. By the time she’s pulled herself back together, Tahani’s dressed and standing above her.

“My place for tea tomorrow?” she asks. “If that wasn’t too much for you.” Before Vicky can think of anything clever to say, Tahani walks out, leaving her still naked on the table.

Pathetic. She’ll do better tomorrow.


End file.
